Communicate
by Osidiano
Summary: Written for the ygo!gx kinkmeme. Juudai and Johan discover the relationship between their respective partners, despite the communication barriers.


Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!: GX, or any of the characters here, unless otherwise mentioned. I do not own Kazuki Takahashi, and no money is being made off of this piece of fiction. This story was written solely for entertainment purposes, and no copyright infringement was intended. Please, do not sue. All original ideas are original (duh) and belong to me, unless otherwise mentioned. This story takes place sometime after the beginning of the third season, but doesn't really have any set time. It contains fluffiness, and Hane Kuriboh/Ruby Carbuncle. Enjoy

**Communicate**

"_Kurikuri. . .kuri_?"

"_Rubibibi!_"

". . ._k-ku. .._"

Juudai didn't even bother to glance up from the mat game he was currently losing, brows furrowed deeply in thought while he tried to figure out his next move. He was never very good at mat games, at dull mundane games where nobody's life, or pride, or universe was hanging in the balance. His draws lacked their usual energetic bravado, and his combos were not nearly as well-planned. Johan, on the other hand, was doing fine; he was ahead by almost a thousand life points, and was fielding two Gembeasts in attack. Juudai didn't have any monsters out, nor did he have any support cards down.

"_Kuu, kurikukuri._"

A small twitch went off under one eye, and Juudai turned his head slightly to one side so that he could glare over one shoulder at the two spirits behind him. Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle were seated on the bottom bunk bed, the former looking worried with wide eyes and droopy wings, and the latter staring pointedly at the wall. It was hard to concentrate, hard to will his deck to give him a better hand, with the two of them going on like that.

Were they arguing? It was hard to tell; Juudai could not actually understand anything that Ruby ever said. To him, it just sounded like obnoxious jibberish. However, he did understand Winged Kuriboh's half of the. . .conversation? Shaking his head, he tried to refocus his attention back to the game.

"I summon Bubbleman face-up in attack, activating his effect–"

"_KuriKURI ku kuri_!" Winged Kuriboh practically yelled, interrupting Juudai's combo. The Osiris red student tossed his hand down in frustration, and Johan just sighed.

"What's going on now?" the other asked. Juudai only shrugged.

"I don't know. He's saying that he's sorry, but I didn't catch about what."

"_–bibi rubiru._" Ruby's reply was terse, and though it was high-pitched and cutesy, still managed to sound angry. Johan raised a brow in confusion.

"Ruby. . .what do you mean, 'take care of it'?"

"_Bibiru_."

"Well?" Juudai prompted Johan impatiently, eager to get this argument settled and go back to their game. Johan just brought his free hand up to rub at the back of his neck, a deep frown etched on his features.

"He says that you should ask your partner."

"Hey, Kuriboh.. ." Juudai began uncertainly, suddenly worried. Was this something serious? Was their world in danger? Were they going to have to go save the universe again or something? Granted, it had been a while since anything apocalyptic had happened, so it was a definite possibility. Still, the last venture had not turned out so well—and Juudai could still see the blackened landscape and ruins of the Dark World every time he closed his eyes—and he did not really trust himself to go save anyone right now. But Winged Kuriboh's large eyes just began to water, and quite unexpectedly, he began to cry! Juudai jumped a little, scooting closer to the bed to hold his arms out to his beloved partner. "Hey, hey! Talk to me. Are you okay?"

Winged Kuriboh fluttered into the embrace gladly, and proceeded to 'kuri' into Juudai's shoulder. Johan had also gotten up and walked over to the bed, kneeling beside the other student with a helpless expression. "What's going on?"

"Shh, shh. . .it's okay, it–"

Juudai paled.

"Wait, _what?_ You're _what?_"

"Juudai, talk to me!"

The school's hero turned to Johan with a strange, shocked expression on his face. "He. . .he. . .I-I mean, she. . ."

"She?"

"Winged Kuriboh. She said she's a she, and she's pregnant. And. . . and. . ." Juudai's brain seemed to have shutdown from the information overload. Johan sat back on his heels, stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"_Rubibiburu_."

"Ruby, how could you! That's a terrible thing to say! At least be a man and step up to the plate!"


End file.
